Sparks Fly
by Emma Panda
Summary: Charles, Joe, Alice, Preston, Martin, and Cary are back at Lillian Middle School for eigth grade. Just when their year couldn't get more boring, a new girl sits with them at lunch one day. Cary and Charles immediately take a liking to her. But what will happen when the Air Force needs their help? Who will the new girl choose? And can Charles finish his second movie in time?
1. Shakespeare

**New story! Eek! I promise I won't bail out on this one until I get bored with it. I've never written a Super 8 story before, so excuse me if I get some things wrong.**

**New chapters every Sunday.**

**_Cary's POV_**

I walked into Lillian Middle School, books and explosives loaded in my backpack. Eighth grade, and I was still the shortest out of my friends. I ran over to Charles, Joe, and Alice. Joa and Alice were holding hands. "Hey, guys." I said, bouncing up to them. Preston and Martin walked up behind me.

"Get a room!" Marting teased Joe and Alice. Alice shot him a Look.

We waited in front of the schoolyard for the doors to open. A few people walked up to Alice to say hi, because she was way more popular than us. A couple of guys shot Joe dirty looks for being Alice's boyfriend.

At last, we went in. Everybody rushed to theauditorium for the beginning-of-the-year assembly, where we would find out our homerooms. The teachers called the names of the kids. Me and Alice were in homeroom 105, which was Miss Orlando's homeroom. Ew. History.

Me and Alice sat down next to each other. Our schedules were handed out. Mine looked like this:

_Period 1- Pre-Algebra II (Mrs. Fenton)  
Period 2- English (Mrs. Reed)  
Period 3- Gym (Mrs. Piroh)  
Period 4- Honors Robotics (Mr. Bracci)  
Period 5- Spanish (Mrs. Orpilla)  
LUNCH  
Period 6- Free Period  
Period 7- World History (Mrs. Orlando)_

Ugh. Hopefully this year wouldn't be as boring as last year.

**_Two Months Later_**

So far, school was boring. The only really fun things that had happened was that I blew a hole in the teacher's lounge, Charles had asked out a girl and gotten rejected, Martin threw up several times, and Alice and Joe had FINALLY kissed.

That all changed on October 26th.

That was when the new girl had come.

I first met her at lunch. She had come up to the table that Joe, Alice, Preston, Martin and I were sitting at. "Can I sit here?" She asked. "All the other tables are full."

That wasn't exactly true, but I scooted over and made room for her on the lunch seat.

"What's your name?" Joe asked.

"Lucille." The girl answered. "But call me Lucy."

"So, Lucy, where are you from?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I just moved here a few days ago. My parents got divorced." She said.

Alice was about to say something, but was interrupted by Charles, who ran up to the table, flailing a piece of paper in his hand. "WE WON!" He screamed. "WE WON THE FILM FESTIVAL!" Everybody but Lucy cheered.

Once we had died down, CHarles raised an eyebrow at me. "Who's the girl?" He asked, motioning to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy." She answered. "I moved here a few days ago."

Before I could stop myself, I blurted "Do you like explosions?"

Preston slapped his hand to his head.

Lucy's face lit up. "I love explosions!" She said smiling. "Last month, I blew up a radiator-"

"Cary just found a girlfriend." I heard Martin whisper to Joe. I aimed a kick at them under the table.

Charles interrupted. "Guys, do you know what this means?" He asked. "We get the money! Plus, we get to enter the Winter Film Festival!" He said.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Then, the bell rang, and lunch was over.

"Lucy, what's your free period?" Alice asked.

"6th." Lucy answered.

"Meet us in the library. That's our free period, too."

**Haha. The schedule is roughly based on my schedule, because I'm in middle school, to. Just 7th grade instead of 8th. Shoutout to my old teachers, Mr. Beacci, Mrs. Fenton, Miss Orlando, and Mrs. Reed! Haha. The only one who will get it that could read this would be Olivia. Shoutout to you, too.**


	2. It's Time

**Alright, so I wrote this a few weeks ago, and I figured "Hey, it's still Sunday, why not post another chapter?" Even though I already posted the first chapter today. **

_**Cary's POV**_

"Cary, I think you're in love." Alice teased me.

Lucy ran up behind me. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." Said Joe.

The library and the lunch room were pretty close to each other, so we were in there in to time. We sat at one of the circular tables in the library in the Sci-Fi section.

"We've won the money." Charles said. "Ten thousand dollars. We'll split it up among the six of us that were in the movie."

Wow. We had won. I couldn't believe it.

"Now, we have to enter the national film festival in Colorado. There's a theme this time. It's vampires."

Lucy looked up from her book. "What?"

"Hey, Lucy, are you any good at acting?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lucy answered.

"Do you want to be in our movie?" He asked.

"Movie?"

"For the Colorado international film festival."

"Oh, okay, sure."

She went back to reading her book.

"So, Lucy." I said. "Where do you live?"

"I live on King Street." She answered. "The yellow house with the huge oak tree."

"Oh." I answered. "I know where that is."

I was never one of those girl-crazy guys. I had never had a girlfriend, and I had never wanted one. But somehow, things seemed different with Lucy. Everytime I talked to her, I blushed. My stomach flipped with every word she said to me. Plus, she was actually pretty. She had light brown ringlets that framed her face. She wore makeup, Alice had called it "mascara" and "eyeliner." the makeup framed her stone-grey eyes. Her cheeks were a rosy color, which made her look like she was always blushing. Her skin was a tan/olive color. Right now, she looked relatively normal-sized, but I knew that she was small and skinny. She was using the trick that I always used. Wear several layers of baggy clothes, and you'll look less scrawny. She was shorter than me, which was weird, considering I was the shortest person in the eighth grade. She was perfect, so far.

"So why did you move here again?" I asked. She had said it earlier, I just didn't remember the answer.

"My dad was abusive so my mom divorced him." Lucy said.

"Abusive?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like, he would hit me and slash me and stuff."

_Slash her?_

"As soon as my mom found out, she divorced my dad and we moved out. Just us. That's why I'm here right now."

"Slash you?" I said. "Whay do you mean by 'slash?'"

"Cut me with a knife." She answered simply.

She sounded like she didn't care, almost. Like it didn't bother her at all.

"Usually it was because I blew something up. Like when I blew up the radiator. That's where I got this." She pulled the sleeve of her hoodie up to reveal a long scar, like from a knife slash. " Another time it was because I set off a smokebomb in the girls' bathroom. That's where I got this." She unzipped her hoodie and pulled the collar of her shirt down a little bit. There was an endless maze of slashes just below her collarbone.

She smiled. "I like blowing up things, even if I get punished after."

I stared at her, my mouth wide open. "Holy shit, Cary." said Preston, who was listening in on the conversation. "She's worse than you."

I raised my eyebrows. "No shit, sherlock."

Lucy flashed a million-dollar smile at us. I melted.

"Hey, Lucy." Joe said. "There's this halloween party that we're going to, and Cary doesn't have a date."

I turned my back to Lucy and towards him. _No, no, no, no, no. _I mouthed. He smirked. "Why don't you go with him?" He suggested.

Charles collapsed with silent laughter.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Then, the bell rang. "What do you have for 7th period?" Martin asked.

"World History." Lucy replied. Crap, so did I. And Preston, and Charles.

**Haha. I love the way this is coming along so far. I'm such a nerd...**


	3. Take A Walk

**HAYYYYY GURRRRRLLZ WAZZAP. I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to the author of one of my favorite stories on this site, The-Jellyfish23 who wrote an awesome CaryxOC story called Butterflies! If you enjoy this story, you'll love that one. So... go and read Butterflies. **

**On a completely different note, I have a Wattpad (emmapandalove) where you can read my own original story, Dip Dyed, and look at my personal life through my diary.**

**So let the chapter begin!**

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Lucy, where do you live again?" Alice asked me after 7th period.

"Over on King Street," I replied. "Across the street from Spider Park."

Alice nodded. "I know where that is. Hey, can you meet us in front of Joe's house at midnight?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. "Where is it?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Nine hours later, I found myself in front of Joe's house with Charles, Cary, and Martin. We were waiting for Preston and Joe to come and for Alice to come with the car.

"I've been working on a plotline for the movie." Charles said. "The judges said they really enjoyed the love story, so we're gonna add that again."

Martin rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me I have to be detective Hathaway again." He groaned.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Cary randomely asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want to have a boyfriend?"

"I dunno."

"Cary, shut up. You sound like a rapist." Charles said, smacking Cary lightly.

"Jeez, just wondering." He said, pulling a lighter out of his pocket and flicking it. A small orange flame appeared.

Joe walked up to us. "Hey, guys. Hi, Lucy."

"Joe." Said Charles. "Can you do vampire makeup?"

"Yeah," Joe replied. "Why?"

Just then I remembered something that had happened back in Connecticut, two years ago, before I moved to Lillian.

"Am I going to have to wear a wig for this?" I asked.

"No." Charles answered. "Why?"

"Well," I explained. "Two years ago, I was in this play at my church and I had to wear a wig. And guess what happened? It fell off, right on stage."

Cary and Martin smirked. Charles raised his eyebrows, and Joe laughed a little."What did you do?" Joe and Martin asked at the same time.

"Absolutely nothing. I just left the wig right there onstage and kept acting. Another time, I was in a commercial for-"

Preston walked up with a flashlight in his hand. "Hey guys." He said.

"Lucy, have you ever kissed anybody?" Cary interrupted.

"Asshole!" Charles retorted, smacking Cary on the back of the head.

"No, I haven't." I answered. "Any more questions before I knock your ass to next Tuesday?"

Cary smiled wide. Joe rolled his eyes just as Alice pulled up.

"Come on." She said. We all climbed into the car wordlessly. I was squished between Cary and Preston in the backseat. Cary was rummaging through his backpack full of explosives and Preston was doing math homework.

Joe turned around from his spot in the passenger's seat. "Want a twizzler?" he asked, offering me a red string.

"Sure." I answered, taking it. While eating the twizzler, I opened my black backpack. Before I had left, I had thrown in a few fireworks, a small bomb, a sandwich, and an extra eyeliner and mascara, just in case.

"Where are we going?" Martin asked.

"The woods." Charles and Alice answered at the same time.

"Um, I'm not allowed to go to the woods." Preston interjected.

"Shut it, Math Camp," retorted Cary, looking up from his explosives.

"Is that a cherry bomb?" I asked, leaning over.

"Yeah!" Cary said, a huge smile on his face.

Alice abruptly stopped the car. "We're here." She declared.

I got out of the car after Preston. I looked around. I was in a clearing in a forest. Dark shadows surrounded me. My heart raced. I loved it here, with the moss on the ground and the smell of mystery in the air.

"What are we filming?" Joe asked.

"A new scene." Charles answered.

"No duh," I muttered under my breath.

"But what's the plotline?" I asked. "The story? The characters?"

"Vampires." Charles said, before dashing off to set up a portable light.

"Vampires..." I mused.

"That's so gay." Interrupted Cary next to me. He then precedded to take a few sparklers out of his bag.

**MAAAAAAHHHHH. That was chapter three and stuff.**


	4. Speak Now

**In case you couldn't tell, the chapter titles are songs that I'm listening to at the moment. Because the songs reflect the mood of the story... yeah, nevermind. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_Lucy's POV_

So far, this was fun. I liked working with these kids, it made me feel like I had friends.

"Joe, put Lucy's makeup on!" Charles barked.

I walked over to Joe, who pulled a few sponges and brushes out of his makeup box. "Could you close your eyes?" He asked.

A few minutes later, Joe held up a mirror to my face. My skin was pale, my eyes were dark, and my lips were red. It looked... scary, almost.

"Wow," I said, amazed. "Thanks. This is amazing."

"Lucy, here are your first lines." said Charles, shoving papers into my hands. "Martin, get the camera. We'll shoot on Cary's side first."

I looked over my lines, trying to memorize them as fast as I could.

"Lucy, get in place!" CHarles ordered.

I walked over to my place, which was standing across from Cary. "And... Action!" Charles said.

"Who are you?" Cary asked, walking towards me.

"Aubrey Cahill," I answered, smirking.

"Are you form around here?"

"You could say that." I smirked again.

"How old are you?" Cary asked.

"Thirteen." I answered.

"How long... How long have you _been _thirteen?"

"Cut!" Charles' voice rang out. "Lucy, that was great. Cary, don't go as fast."

"That's what she said..." I muttered. Only Cary heard, because he was closest to me, and he started laughing. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now in this scene, you two have a crush on each other, so you need to get closer. Lucy, you were fine. Cary, get closer. You almost want to have your noses touch."

"That's so cliche." I said. Alice smiled.

"Let's shoot on Cary's side again. Cary, slow down and get closer." Charles said. "And... Action!"

"Who are you?" Cary said, walking towards me again.

"Aubrey Cahill." I answered, smirking and taqking a few steps toward him.

We went through out lines, each time taking a few steps toward each other. By the time Cary said "how long have you _been _thirteen?", we were so close that you could barely fit a finger in between us.

"Cut! That was mint! Do that exact thing one more time!"

We said our lines one more time, but Charles said he wanted more shots, so we had to do it again. By the 7th shot, everybody was bored and tired. We decided to go home.

It was almost two in the morning. My mom usually didn't care how late I stayed out, as long as I told her or left a note, which I did.

Alice dropped me, Martin, and Cary off in front of Martin's house, because we all lived on the same street. Cary's house and my house were down the street a bit more, so we walk to it in silence.

Eventually we reached Cary's house. It was grey-blue with a small front porch and peeling paint. There were a lot of windows. He walked over to a tree close to a window and started climbing. I stood there at the bottom, feeling awkward.

When Cary was halfway up the tree, he looked down. "Come up, I wanna show you something." He shouted down. I wordlessly climbed up the tree.

Eventually, we reached a spot where a sturdy branch was connected to the roof. We climbed onto the roof and Cary opened his window. He slipped in and then helped me go through. His room was surprisingsly clean, aside from the empty sparkler boxes littering the carpet.

Cary walked over to his closet. He opened it up and pulled out a box. It was filled with pictures. We both sat on his bed wordlessly.

"So where did you move from?" He asked after a long silence.

"Connecticut," I answered. "I lived in Newtown."

He nodded his head and just looked at me for a few seconds. It was kind of awkward, but, hey, I'm an awkward person.

"Where is your dad now?" He asked.

"Prison." I answered. "For life."

"Where's your mom?"

"At home."

"Does she care if you sneak out?"

"Not really."

Another awkward silence.

"So how old are you?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Thirteen."

Another awkward silence.

Just then there was a huge bang from outside. I whipped my head toward the window. I saw a flash of blond out of the corner of my eye and I knew that Cary was doing the same. There was another bang.

I got up and walked over to the window. "Lucy, I don't-"

There was another bang, and a scream of agony. "What the _hell_?" I exclaimed.

I stuck my head out the window. Something that looked like a log flew into the air. "Holy shit!" Cary exlaimed behind me.

Out of nowhere, something flew into Cary's room and hit the floor with a thump. I looked over to see what it was. Cary crept behind me.

I couldn't tell what it was. It was a black sphere, but it looked electrocutet. It was vibrating lightly. I put out my hand to touch it, but Cary grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

Another one flew in from the window, blue electricity buzzing around it. It grazed my forehead and I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I collapsed, wincing.

Cary kneeled down next to me. "Holy shit, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I winced again.

"Don't go home." He said. I honestly had no problem with that. I was not getting knocked out by one of those things.

Cary and I ended up staying up all night. My forehead was still in pain, and neither of us could talk. We sat on his bed in silence until the sun cameup. Every onvce in a while, another black sphere would fly through the window and scare up half to death.

At what I guessed was eight, I broke the long silence. "Do you think it's safe to go home now?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I climbed out the window and ran to my house, covering my head just in case there were more flying spheres. I walked in the front door. My mom sat at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. "Hey, Luce. how was filming?" She asked. "I thought you would have been back a bit earlier."

"I stayed at Cary's house." I replied.

"Who's Cary?"

"One of my new friends."

"Why did you stay there?"

"Well,I sort of got hit in the head by something..."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Some sort of... thing flew through the window and hit me."

She looked kind of confuded, but she must have seen the mark on my forehead. "Get dressed." She said. "It's Saturday."

I looked in my room for something to wear. My stuff wasn't unpacked yet, so I had to rummage around through boxes. I eventually chose a lime-green tank too with jean capris and black converse hi-tops. I pulled out a portablle mirror and touched up my eyeliner and arranged my hair to cover the mark where the black sphere had hit me.

Alice had told me last night that Her, Joe, Charles, Cary, Martin, and Preston always had breakfast at Carol's on saturday mornings, and she had invited me to go with them. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. "Bye, mom." I said. "I'm going to breakfast with Alice and her friends."


End file.
